Rumors
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Dirk is in love with Iris. But will he win her heart in marriage?


Hey guys! My latop died on me so world of Chaos and One doctor,one nurse will be delayed for now until it's reparied or i have to get a new one :/ right now I'm on my mom's computer which used to be mine until i wanted a latop. ANYWAYS. I needed to make a Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar Fanfic. So I did! The main girl character in the game is named Iris. It's not the default name but I like the name so yea. I'm a huge Ivan fan so I made this. This is a one-shot~

Enjoy! rated T for Language

* * *

There was a certain rumor going around Zephyr Town. I've heard a lot of rumors before but this one caught my attention.

_Iris had the blue feather._

She was going to propose to someone! I couldn't believe my ears. I thought I was going to explode from happiness. She would pick me, definitely. I will love her everyday, cook for her, and possibly have a child! This was going to be a joyous day.

"Dirk? Earth to Dirk~"

I snapped back into reality and there was my big brother Ivan. He always treated me like a child since our parents moved away which my brother said. He had a warm smile on his face and chuckled slightly.

"What were you thinking about?"

He asked having the same smile he gave to Iris all the time. I was speechless. How was I going to tell him? If he knew about the blue feather rumor then the world was over. Lying was the perfect choice.

"Working at the café. Oh and I have to go! See ya!"

I exclaimed jumping out of my chair but then suddenly Ivan grabbed my shoulder.

"It's Thursday. Remember? Oh geez plus I have to go to work. Say hi for Iris for me,"

That last sentence rang through my ears. That was the last thing he always said to me. I repeated it in some silly voice as I was about to open my door. As I opened the door I heard a little yelp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I- Iris?"

I asked in some shocked tone. I closed the door and knelt besides her. The blonde looked up at him. There was a scratch on her pale yet soft cheek.

"I-I'm fine. Just a scratch! It will heal,"

She said in her cheery voice. She lifted herself up by putting a hand down on the ground and pushing herself up. She fixed her hair then put her purple hat on.

"You sure? I-"

"Don't sweat it. You always worry about me, Dirk~ I like that,"

She said happily. My face flushed, enough for her to notice. I watched her smooth out her clothing and checked her rucksack to see if she lost anything.

"Oh and Dirk? Has Ivan gone to work already? I need to give him something really important,"

She asked still paying attention to her rucksack. I frowned. She always asked about Ivan no matter what. The worst part is, she had to give something really important. It can't be the blue feather. It has my name on it! Not my brother's!

"He's on his way to work with Freya,"

I said in my usual tone of voice. Her face turned into a pout. I could tell she hated Freya.

"It's always about Freya for him, isn't it? That b-"

"Trust me. He doesn't have a crush on Freya. He likes someone else,"

I blurted. I was worried for a second she was going to say the "b" word. No one ever cusses in this town. Well sometimes. Her face turned into a smile and she squealed. I lose. What did I just tell her? Now I knew she loved my brother more than me.

"Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you, Dirk! You just made my day. See you later!,"

She squealed and running away from me. I felt like a piece of crap lying on the grass and everyone was trying to avoid me. Well something might cheer me up. My best friend Kevin was planning to play a prank on the twins, Cindy and Lauren. I need a good laugh.

* * *

It was 10 pm. Ivan and I wear eating my favorite dinner, Cream croquette. I could see my brother's face in an ecstatic form. He never had that kind of expression.

"So..What happened today?"

I asked, hoping he got a raise instead of the blue feather. The older brother looked up and quickly swallowed. Oh great, here it comes.

"Well. You're never going to believe me,"

He started. Yup, I was never going to believe him. Well I would believe him if he got a raise from on of the child's parents he tutored. I cocked my head sideways.

"I got proposed,"

He said happily. My jaw literally dropped. Please tell me it was Freya. Iris will be pissed though but I can make her happy, right?

"By who?"

I practically screamed. Ivan was speechless, he was too happy to say who it was. I sat there looking at him worried.

"Iris,"

My life was over. Right there. I was speechless, and my jaw was still wide open. They were going to get married and possibly have kids. Great. Now I was hoping they would get into a huge fight and divorce really quickly.

"W-wow congratz,"

I stuttered. Ivan smiled and got up from his chair. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up late, okay?" He said. I nodded. A few seconds after my brother closed his door to his room I just sat there, buried my head into my hands and cried silently.

* * *

About a week later, It was Iris's and Ivan's wedding. Everyone in the village came with happy looks on their faces. I stood alone with the frowny face.

"Dirk?"

A familiar voice rang through my ears. I looked up and there was Antionette. I was surprised she even showed up. "Oh Antionette. What's up?" I asked sheepishly. The girl sighed and gave the smallest smile. She rarely even smiled.

"W-well I'm good friends with Iris and I thought I would show up," She explained quietly. I giggled and smiled.

"Want to hang out later?"

I asked. The girl looked up with a pink blush brushed on her face. "S-sure," She stuttered. That day I realized something, I was no longer going to be depressed anymore.

* * *

I'm so cheesy with these things. review~ and give me tips if i need to improve! Thank you!


End file.
